Speed
|image = |season = 1 |episode no = 24 |director = Jon Rosenbaum |writer = Dan Martin |first air date = February 6, 2010 |prod no = 117 |prev = My Gus Is Back, and You're Gonna Be In Trouble |next = I, Monster}} Synopsis On Valentine's day, Hailey has received a talking teddy bear from Brian and she adores it. Mrs. Hefflefinger asks he if she has seen Mr. Stockley and Hailey said she hasn't. Then couples start breaking up and fighting and Hailey doesn't know. Then, Jake, Felix, and Hayley start to find out what is going wrong. When Felix thinks it maybe an Eris fairy, the trio asks why there is no picture in the book. Mr. Stockley says that Eris fairies move so fast that they are invisible to the human eye. Later, Felix tries to set up up a trap but is encountered by the Eris fairy. After his encounter, Felix tells Hayley and Jake what the creature looked liked. Thinking of a new plan, Felix decides to use a freeze ring, and Jake and Hayley as a couple. Meanwhile, Mrs. Hefflefinger asks Mr.Stockley to meet with her later. When Jake and Hailey tried to be a couple and failed, Brian saw and was outraged, he took Haileys gift back. Jake and Hailey were upset Felix. But he tells then that Eris faires are attracted to people in love, so Jake and Hayley decided to try one more time. With the trap in place, Jake and Hayley ready, they tried their best. Brian punches Jake in the face but he and the Eris are both frozen from the trap. Jake and Hailey were ordered to clear things up. Felix takes the creature down to the base and tells her that he can get her home but asks why she was causing trouble. The Eris fairy tells him that when Eris's are trapped in one dimension and unable to return, they get upset and that it doesn't help seeing happy couples anywhere. Felix tells her that he's spent most of his life being around people never being niced and that no matter how mad he got, it's no reason to ruin other peoples lives. Meanwhile, Mr. Stockley sets up his stink bomb and puts near the trash can. Mrs. Hefflefinger says that she is in love with Principle Nuss. After she left, Mr. Stockley tries to deactivate his stink bomb but gets sprayed by it. After settling things Felix uses Dimension Mites to send the Eris back to her world. She kissed Felix on the cheek and tells him that there is a cute girl in chemistry class who has a crush on him before leaving. Felix questions to himself what girl she was talking about.The next day, Jake tells Hailey that what they did yesterday was all part of the plan and Hailey agrees that it was. Appearances Characters *Jake Collins *Hayley Steele *Felix Garcia *Mr. Stockley *Eris Fairie *Brian Monsters *Eris Fairie *Dimension Mites Quotes *'Jake:' "What do you mean you’re not interested in going out with me?!" *'Hayley:' "What are you doing?" *'Jake:' "You have to get over this Bryan guy! Sure he loves you, who wouldn’t? You’re the smartest, most beautiful girl in school! But you’ve got to forget about Bryan, you’re my girlfriend now!" *'Hayley:' "Ok, I get it." *'Felix:' "Keep it up, she should be here soon." *'Hayley:' "This is really sweet of you... But I don’t want to go out with you! The whole idea is ridiculous!" *'Jake:' "Ease up a little, other girls can hear." *'Hayley:' "I like Bryan." *'Jake:' "Hayley, you’re better than Bryan! He’s an OK guy, but you’re a truly special girl! The only thing bigger than your sense of adventure is your heart… I don’t think any guy is good enough for you. But if I got the chance to be your boyfriend, I know I’d never, ever, walk away." *'Hayley:' touched Wow... Really? comes over and punches Jake in the eye *'Hayley:' Jake,are you okay? *'Jake:' I'm great. My brain kind of cushioned the blow. *'Felix:' '' Why are you doing this? *'Eris: ' Because I hate your Valentine's day. *'Felix:' Me too. *'Eris: ' And I hate love in general. *'Felix:' So do I. *'Eris: ' Really? *'Felix:' Yeah, the whole idea that two people connect over things they have in common, is really overrated. *'Eris: ' I feel the same way. *'Felix''' I wish we weren't from separate dimensions. It makes it so much harder for us to date. *'Eris' Plus I'm 250 years old. *'Felix' You think that would turn me away? I once dated a girl with sidebur...rrr...ns. Why? Trivia *This is the third holiday special so far. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes